


Brilliant Distraction

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Light BDSM, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Ministry’s first Anniversary Memorial Gala, Ron desperately needs a distraction. Hermione is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinchhit for the 2012 HP-PornInTheSun fest as a gift for GrownupRon.
> 
> **Author/Artist notes:** Great big thanks to my betas and cheerleaders – you know who you are – for always being there when I need you! Any remaining errors are entirely my own fault.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 

_2 May, 1999_

Ron doffed his champagne and snagged another from a passing waiter. “Can we leave yet?”

“You know perfectly well that we can’t,” Hermione murmured as she pretended to straighten the tie on his dress robes. “Harry’s due to make a speech after dinner. We have to stay; what would people say?”

“Funnily enough, I don’t really _care_ what people say, ‘Mione. This is the _last_ place I want to be tonight,” Ron grumbled crossly.

“Right there with you, little brother,” Bill said quietly, as he and Fleur joined them.

“Yes,” Fleur agreed. “But we must support ‘Arry, oui?”

Hermione nodded, and Ron gave a long-suffering sigh. “I just can’t believe they decided to have the gala _here_ ,” he groused.

Hermione gave an inelegant snort. “I’m sure some bureaucrat thought it was poetic and apropos,” she said drily. “Having the Anniversary Gala and Memorial on the same grounds where the Final Battle took place.”

Ron looked glumly around the Great Hall. “Where are Harry and Ginny, anyway?”

Hermione patted his arm. “There’s a new antechamber just behind the dais where the head table is. I expect they’re in there, getting ready for his speech. I’m sure they’ll be along shortly; dinner will be served any moment, and Harry and Ginny are seated at our table.”

Just then, a soft chime sounded throughout the hall. Minerva McGonagall’s distinctive brogue followed. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you would kindly take your seats; dinner is served.”

Hermione and Ron found themselves at the Head Table with McGonagall, now the Headmistress of Hogwarts School, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Interim Minster for Magic, various other dignitaries, and, at the far end, Neville Longbottom, sitting with a nervous-looking Hannah Abbott. Hermione gave them a small wave as she and Ron sat down.

“Ron, did you know that Neville was dating Hannah Abbott?” she asked in a low whisper. Ron, who had immediately grabbed a roll and begun buttering it, looked up curiously.

“Yeah,” he said dismissively, turning his attention back to his dinner roll. “I doubt it’ll last. She doesn’t look right pleased about being here with him.”

Hermione gave the couple another glance. Hannah was practically shaking, poor thing; she was staring out over the crowd at something towards the other end of the hall. As she watched, Neville clasped Hannah’s hand, bringing it up to his lips in a small gesture of comfort. Hannah instantly relaxed, giving Neville an adoring smile. Hermione chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t bet on that one, Ron,” she murmured, but Ron only shrugged, reaching out to snag another roll. 

Hannah cast another troubled look out over the crowd. Hermione followed Hannah’s gaze, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of Draco Malfoy’s distinctive blond hair. No doubt the recently-exonerated Malfoy was here to curry favour with the new political bigwigs of the wizarding world. Hermione dropped her gaze to her plate, praying that Ron wouldn’t notice Malfoy, at least until after dinner.

Harry and Ginny slipped into the seats beside them, looking flushed and slightly guilty.

“Well, hello,” Hermione said quietly, looking from one to the other in amusement. “Been getting up to something interesting, have you?”

Harry blushed crimson, but Ginny just tossed her hair and answered, “Gryffindor Tower.”

Ron looked up at that. “You didn’t.” Ginny shrugged, and Ron gaped from her to Harry. “Please tell me she’s joking, mate.” Harry avoided Ron’s eyes, and Ron groaned. “You shagged my sister in _our old dorm_?” he asked in a harsh whisper.

Ginny’s eyes had a mischievous glint as she leaned in towards Ron and Hermione. “Well, you know; the danger of someone pulling back those curtains and discovering their beloved Hero bound and gagged to the four-poster bed? Too delicious to resist.”

“Shut up, Gin,” Harry grumbled fondly, even as Ron groaned again. 

“Too much information! Way, _way_ too much information,” he whined, turning to Hermione. “ _Obliviate_ me?”

“Ronald, stop it,” Hermione said with mock severity. She gave Harry and Ginny an indulgent smile. “The dorms, really? Personally, I’ve always wanted to do it in –“

“The library,” the other three chorused in unison.

“Oh, shut up,” Hermione grumbled, a smile playing across her lips. They fell silent as Minerva gave the opening invocation and the first course appeared before them. For a few moments, the only sounds in the hall were the soft susurration of muted conversations and the clink of silver against china.

“That could be hot,” Ginny mused, breaking the silence. “There’s no lock on the main doors to the library.”

“When did you become such an exhibitionist?” Ron said incredulously. “Harry, you know you’re my best mate, but I may need to kill you if you keep corrupting my baby sister.”

“Me?” Harry scoffed. “Ron, if you think you’re blaming me for this one, you’re barmy. If anything, _she’s_ corrupting _me_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ginny said. “But I didn’t hear you complaining earlier.” She paused and gave him a sweet smile. “Oh, that’s right. You _couldn’t_ complain, could you?”

“ _Ginny_!” Harry’s blush was rapidly approaching tomato red.

“All right,” Hermione interjected with a laugh. “Enough, you two. Ron may never recover.”

Ron had his head cradled in his arms on the table. Ginny leaned over and laid her hand on Ron’s head. “Sorry, Ron,” she murmured. “I’ll stop.”

“I will never see you in the same way again,” Ron said dolefully. The next course appeared and his face brightened instantly. “Hey, steak!”

The other three laughed, shaking their heads, and tucked into their entrees.

By the time dessert and coffee appeared, Harry was beginning to fidget. Hermione looked at him sympathetically. “All right there, Harry?”

“I’m just not looking forward to giving this speech,” Harry admitted with a shrug.

“I know, love,” Ginny said softly, laying her hand on his arm. “But you’ll do fine.”

Harry looked at her, adoration shining in his eyes. “Thanks, Gin.”

“You’ll be through it before you know it,” Ginny continued. “And then when we get home…” Ginny leaned in to whisper the rest of the sentence into his ear. Harry’s blush returned in full force.

Hermione laughed, and even Ron chuckled. “That must be some reward,” Hermione teased.

Ginny just smiled at them. 

At that moment, Minerva rose from her seat and cleared her throat. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?” Her voice was again magically amplified, and the crowd quieted immediately. “Thank you. As you know, we are here to commemorate a momentous occasion. It gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt, Interim Minister for Magic.”

Everyone clapped as Kingsley stood, spreading his hands wide as he addressed the crowd. Kingsley’s speech was brief, words of congratulations and praise for those involved in the rebuilding. “… in conclusion, as I’m sure you’re all aware, the Wizengamot concluded deliberations in the final war crimes trials – of the so-called ‘Death Eaters’ – last week. Now that we have seen justice done, it is my fervent hope that we can put the past behind us and move our world forward into a new age. Thank you.” The crowd applauded politely as Kingsley bowed and regained his seat.

“It’s time,” Harry whispered, his face gone pale. Ginny kissed his cheek and murmured a few words of encouragement. Harry nodded his thanks, standing to enthusiastic cheers as Minerva introduced him. 

Harry’s speech was a solemn eulogy to those who had lost their lives during the war, an impassioned appeal that their world should never forget the sacrifices that had been made. Hermione watched as Hannah and Neville leaned into each other, touching foreheads with eyes closed. Ron was clutching her hand, and she looked over to see that his other hand was holding Ginny’s tightly. Hermione squeezed his hand. As Ron looked over at her, his fond expression hardened, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Hermione’s heart sank as she turned to follow his gaze – right to Draco Malfoy. The hand holding Hermione’s tightened painfully.

“Ron, stop it,” Hermione hissed.

Ron looked at her, then down at their joined hands in surprise. “Sorry, ‘Mione,” he murmured, ducking his head. “You know what seeing him does to me.”

“I know,” Hermione agreed. “But try not to make a scene. For Harry’s sake.”

Ron nodded. “I can’t help it. Every time I see the bloody wanker, all I want is to introduce my fist to his face.”

“I’d like to be there when you manage it,” Ginny said coldly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ginny continued, “What? I can’t believe that git is still walking around free and clear.”

“Not precisely free and clear,” Hermione pointed out. “His father’s in Azkaban and half his fortune’s been confiscated by the Ministry for reparations.”

“Strangely, my sympathy dries up when I see the Dark Mark,” Ginny replied. Ron gave a decisive nod.

“Look,” Hermione said, sotto voce. “I have no love for Malfoy, either. But Harry testified on his behalf, and how will it look if you cause a scene at the Anniversary Gala? Rita Skeeter would have a field day.”

Ron and Ginny both looked abashed. The thunderous applause from the assembled guests jolted all three of them. Harry rejoined them, looking flustered and shy, but happy.

“I think that went well,” Harry said quietly to Ginny. 

As she nodded, Ron clapped Harry on the back and declared, “Good job, mate! Would you excuse me?” At Harry’s surprised nod, Ron left the table and headed for the anteroom at the back of the dais. Hermione watched him go for a moment, then stood and headed after him, murmuring apologies to Ginny and Harry as she went.

Hermione closed the door behind them, watching as Ron paced the room and then threw himself onto the window seat, staring out morosely. Hermione moved to stand beside him.

“Ron,” she murmured softly. When he did not reply, his gaze fixed on some point out over the surface of the lake, she leaned in, nipping lightly on his earlobe as she brought her free hand up to caress his cock through his dress robes.

Ron startled, his other hand closing around her wrist. “Hermione, don’t.”

“Don’t?” 

“I just – not now, alright?”

“All right,” she agreed softly. “I just wanted to try to relax you a little. You’re so tense.”

“I can’t imagine why I’d be tense,” Ron said wryly. “With half the wizarding world - including my family, our teachers, and _Draco_ sodding _Malfoy_ – all in the next room.” He returned to looking out over the lake, but his hand – still clasped around Hermione’s wrist – remained pressed in his lap. 

After a few moments, Hermione could feel his cock stirring against her hand, and she smiled to herself. She began caressing the growing bulge in his trousers slowly, pressing herself against his side. “I don’t actually care who’s in the next room at this particular moment,” she teased. “And it doesn’t appear as though _you_ do, either…”

“ _Gods_ , ‘Mione, are you _trying_ to drive me insane?” Ron groaned, as he released her wrist and swung his legs over the side of the windowseat, leaning back against the leaded panes.

“That was actually _not_ on my list of things to do this evening,” Hermione told him as she moved to stand in between his legs. “Would you like me to add it in?”

Ron shook his head, pulling her close and pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. “You do enough damage when you’re _not_ trying,” he told her as they pulled apart. “I’d hate to see what you’d do if that were actually what you were about.”

Hermione got a mischievous glint in her eye. “You’d _love_ what I’d do,” she purred. “You’d be begging for more.”

Ron gave her a lopsided grin. “Begging? Is that so?”

“Remember that Muggle book you got me for my birthday? The _Kama Sutra_?” Ron blushed and nodded, and Hermione continued, “Did you know that there’s a wizarding version as well?”

Ron shook his head, his breath hitching.

“There is… and I’ve memorised them both,” Hermione purred into his ear.

“I – er – you have?”

Hermione nodded. She pulled out her wand, pointing it towards the ground at their feet as she murmured a Cushioning Charm. She slipped to her knees, arranging her dress robes around herself carefully as Ron widened his legs to accommodate her position. She laid a gentle hand on each of his thighs. “Would you like to see my favourite?”

Ron nodded dumbly, eyes wide.

Hermione smirked up at him as she deftly opened his robes and the trousers beneath, freeing his full and straining cock. Hermione tilted her head to the side, scraping her teeth ever-so-lightly against the vein running up the underside. Reaching the head, she swirled her tongue around his slit, teasing lightly, before wrapping her lips around his shaft and sliding smoothly down to the root, her nose buried in ginger curls.

Ron groaned, his head tilting back against the window as his mouth fell open in pleasure.

Hermione hummed in satisfaction, just enough to send the sound vibrating through Ron’s cock, before pulling back to take a breath. She whispered another charm, too softly for Ron to hear, before wrapping her lips around his shaft once more. As she set up a slow, teasing rhythm, Ron became aware of tendrils of magic dancing lightly over his skin. The magic prickled and stung, not enough to truly hurt, but enough to heighten his awareness and oversensitise his skin as her magic sparked across his own.

He was acutely aware of Hermione’s hands holding onto his thighs, her mouth on his cock, but as her movements sped up, he could feel the feather-light touch of Hermione’s magic – her hands in his hair, of her fingers teasing his nipples, her mouth on his own. The barest hint of a tongue across his earlobe, the faintest pressure against the opening of his anus.

“Hermione,” he managed, gasping for breath as the sensations increased. Hermione’s movements did not falter, her lips and tongue sliding faster over Ron’s cock even as her magic teased his most sensitive areas. Ron curled a hand around the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her curls. The tendrils of magic reached his prostate and he jerked, hips bucking. “ _Fuck_ , ‘Mione!”

Hermione tilted her head to give him a saucy look, her mouth never leaving his cock. The new angle dragged the head across the roof of her mouth, and that, combined with the sensations the magic was producing, drove Ron over the edge. He gripped Hermione’s hair tightly, holding her still as he fucked her mouth, hips pistoning wildly as he lost himself with a shout.

The hand in Hermione’s hair went limp, but she continued to suckle Ron’s softening cock gently until he pushed half-heartedly at her shoulder. “’Nuff.”

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him, laying her cheek against his thigh with a self-satisfied smirk. “I take it you liked it?” 

“You are bloody brilliant,” Ron mumbled, from where he was slumped back against the window.

“Of course I am.”

Ron pulled Hermione to her feet, holding her tightly to him as their lips met in a fierce kiss. Ron gave a broken moan as he tasted himself on Hermione’s tongue.

“That really _was_ brilliant,” he managed, once he had sufficiently recovered his powers of speech. 

Hermione grinned. “You’re welcome,” she teased lightly. “Care to return the favour?” Ron gave another low groan, his eyes widening with arousal. Hermione leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear. “I really _have_ always wanted to do it in the library...”


End file.
